Good Guy
"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend 'till the end! Hi-de-ho, ha-ha-ha!" --Good Guy catchphrase. The Good Guy Dolls are an extremely popular doll in the Child's Play universe, aimed at young children. They are created and produced by the Play Pals toy factory. ''Child's Play'' (1988) The Good Guy toy line is introduced from the popularity of the characters of a cartoon series, local to the greater Chicago area. The original doll is advertised to say three sentences, move its head, and blink its eyes. ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) Because of Andy's experience, the Good Guy dolls receive bad publicity and are not being bought anymore. To save what they had left, Play Pals buys Chucky's remains, to rebuild him, and prove that he was just an ordinary doll. However, upon placing his eyes back into their sockets, Chucky is resurrected. He escapes, forcing an employee to drive him to Andy's new foster house Luckily for Chucky, another Good Guy is in the household: Tommy. Tommy is destroyed by Chucky and buried in the yard under the swing set, allowing Chucky to pose as Tommy and stay in the house, watching Andy's every move. ''Child's Play 3'' (1991) Eight years later, the Play Pals is still going strong with new products. They believe that the years of bad publicity are far behind them, and begin discussing the revival of the Good Guy dolls, as they were their best selling product. After ignoring protests from his co-workers fearing that this would lead to more negative repercussions, the CEO Mr. Sullivan decides to revive the dolls. Old Good Guy doll pieces are recycled into new dolls, and the remains of Chucky are in the batch. With his blood melding with the molten plastic, he is once again brought to life in a new doll body. Mr. Sullivan is then presented with the first Good Guy off the assembly line, which happens to be Chucky. When Mr. Sullivan takes the doll back home with him, he unknowingly gives Chucky the opportunity to terrorize humanity again. After the third film, nothing more is said of the Good Guy dolls, leaving Chucky to be the only doll left. It is speculated that the Good Guy doll line was again cancelled after the discoveries of the events of Child's Play 3. Trivia * The Good Guy cartoon segment was produced by the animation company Ruby-Spears. * The voice of the costumed host of the Good Guys TV program is Child's Play director Tom Holland. * An inspiration for the Good Guys dolls was a line of talking dolls produced by Playmates Toys. The Corky doll was introduced in 1987, and Corky's voice actor Edan Gross was used as the Good Guy voice. Gallery GoodGuy18.jpg|The Good Guy dolls. GoodGuy2.jpg|The Good Guy doll with a hard hat and bib. GoodGuy14.jpg|The Good Guy doll box. GoodGuyCartoon.png|The Good Guy cartoon in Child's Play. GoodGuyCommercial.png|The Good Guy commercial in Child's Play. 0396c-goodguyfactory1.jpg|The Good Guy Doll factory in Child's Play 2. Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters